Magia
by xxIndigoRosexx
Summary: Magic has once again emerged in our world, a prophecy says three warriors will combat this evil trying to control this new magic. What will happen? Will the new heroes understand the perils of there task? Or will their civilian lives get in the way? (all characters are my own oc's please dont steal) (rated T because I'm paranoid)(this is a weird crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Being that it was a fairly normal day, Ruby Holland was five minutes early... (what did you expect me to say she was late?)..anyway, she was early for class that Thursday morning. She calmly sat down in her chair three rows back. She watched as her classmates walked in over the next four minutes. Her friend Elizabeth Peter walked to Ruby and sat in the desk that she had claimed at the beginning of that year.

They didn't say anything, but that gave Ruby a minute to think. It was exactly a week until Thanksgiving and her cousins were coming that Sunday or Monday. She was kinda hoping it was Monday because she wanted to spend the entire weekend talking over Skype with her best friends. Right then the teacher walked in and began the first lesson of that highschool day.

-(&)-

Friday afternoon, my new beanie sat on my head, a pencil in hand as I answered the last question of my work that day. I looked at the sky outside the window I was sitting by in my science class. The sun brightened the blue sky and the classroom as the bell rang. The teacher was saying something about a quiz next week as I practicly ran out of the room backpack boucing on my back. I grabbed my purse from my locker, along with a few reading books, and started the 30 min walk home.

-(&)-

I giggled and flopped on my bed as I was pounced on by my brother's puppy when I walked in. I got back up and shed my jacket and boots leaving my Slytherin tshirt. I picked my computer up off of my desk and put it on my bed, I turned it on and started watching YouTube videos.

A few hours later, being 8:00(after dinner), my Skype went off and I looked up from my phone to my computer and saw a,'Hey'.

I typed back,'Hi', and ,'how's it going?'

'Little homesick...otherwise good.'

My friend Sam Jackiiop, my blonde 'older brother'/close friend, was working in a town away from home...long way. I could sympathize though, I never like being away from family and friends for too long.

'-sympathizing with you-' I typed up and looked over through my contacts to see our partner in crime...(jk)...Taylor Swire was on, I had never met him irl but he was like a brother to me. When I looked back up I grabbed my headphones and tried hitting the green 'pick up' button, our group chat was calling. I hit it plugged in my headphones and smiled and my closest friends came on screen.

"Hi guys," I waved at them.

"Hi Ruby," Sam also waved.

"Hi," Taylor was looking at something else, meaning he wasnt very focased on the camera, also meaning his 'Hi' was very flat and I nearly didn't hear it.

"Hi Tay," I said looking back down at the drawing I was working on. I looked back up noticing the quiet space in my headphones. "Hello are you guys okay?" I waved my hands around thinking it was a glitch, but my camera kept up. "Okay guys not funny." I ignored them for a while and went back to my art.

"Ruby you there?" I heard Sam's voice and looked up.

"I don't fall for those kinds of things Sam.." I raised my eyebrow at them both. Taylor was fighting laughter and Sam was making faces, normal.

-(&)-

We talked for hours and finally said bye at ten-thirty. I put all of my things back where they belong and watched more YouTube on my phone until eleven. I put my phone away and went to sleep.

-( **In other news XP** )-

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

 **Thanks for reading guys, can't wait for this to continue. This is a short one, but I** **had to cut it in half. So there is another chapter coming soon.**

 **Love ya**  
 **See you round gemstones**  
 **TheWriter out**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to sun in my face and snow on my window. Now some people like snow...I don't like the cold...therefore snow is bad. I can tolerate it though, for like walks and things because it's pretty.

I got up and put on a sweater and some jeans and checked my phone. It was nine o'clock. Okay a walk could work after breakfast. I went downstairs, got a bagel, grabbed my coat and walked outside. It was nice living in the country fresh air, open space, animals in and outside. I ate my bagel, walked up the driveway and stopped, I looked back at house..

"Ahh!" I almost hit the flying, lavender colored...thing. "What are you?!"

"Hi, I'm Kilo. I'm a jaki." He had something in his han...no, nubs. "Take these and put them on, I'll explain more inside." Kilo flew inside my coat pocket as I put on the familiar golden star earings .

I was surprised how easy it was to get Kilo up to my room past my family, note to self: carry Kilo in purse. I let him out of my cupped hands, because I took my coat off in the mudroom, and he sat on my purple pillow.

"Now let me explain,"

/M\

"Argh," Sam Jackiiop flopped on his hotel bed after another day of work. He ran his hands over his face and remembered the small box he found at his door the day before. The box was a hexagon shape and had a gold-colored trim. He opened it to find it padded and lined in marroon velvet, resting there was a white ring trimmed with blue. He picked it up and held it out a bit when it started glowing. He opened his tightly closed eyes and they grew to a saucer size when he saw a white...thing floating in the air.

"Hi," The small thing smiled so large that it almost split it's tiny face."My name is Inna. I'm your jaki." She flew over to him and sat on his head. "What's your name youngin' ?"

"Sam," He paused and thought about what was happening,"THIS IS SO COOL!" His smile matched that of his new companion's only moments ago.

"Okay then, Sam, let me explaian," Inna said giggling at his childish nature.

/M\

Taylor Swire groaned as he plopped in his chair after driving back from school."Ten o'clock again." He looked to see a hexigon box sitting on his bed. he'd never seen it before...so why not look inside? He picked it up and opened it. A golden paw with red pads on a thin chain sat there. He picked it up by the pendant and looked at it more closely, which was probably a mistake because it started glowing he pulled back in time to see a little, marroon, blob of a thing looking very tired, barely staying afloat. "Umm, hello?" The little creature jerked awaked.

"Hi, I'm Mirima," She yawned,"I'm your jaki." She gave him a tired smile.

"My what now?" He looked unbelieving at the tiny creature.

Let me," She yawned again,"explain."

/M\

Ruby looked at Kilo incredulously.

"So what you're saying is that, you help me turn into some kind of superhero and I have to have the world with two companions that I'm not aloud to know the names of yet?" She half glared at the little thing that was still lounging on her purple pillow.

"Baisicly, don't forget that you have to help one of your companions to purify the little light okay?" Kilo said it as to get it stuck in the girl's head. "By the way, how old are you?"

"Umm, well," The tip of her shoe was twisting so much that Kilo was sure she was making a dent in the carpet. "Fourteen." The 'jaki' rolled off the pillow as he laughed. "What?.." The girl looked worried.

"It's just that you're one of the oldest kids I've had under my protection." As Kilo wiped his eyes Ruby stood stalk still.

"What's the youngest?" The girl asked wearily.

"I think he was seven." He shrugged,"Did a good job that one." Ruby shook her head unbelieving.

/M\

"This is way too cool." Sam mumbled to himself. He sat looking at Inna who had just finished explaining. Sure he was excited but, he wasn't about to go into this blind. "I can't believe there are two other people going through this too." He flopped back onto his bed. "Too cool."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited but keep a clear mind. You have an important job to do." She giggled again at her new partner. How was she to keep this one under control. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he said with no hesitation.

"You are the oldest and the most childish person I've been placed upon." She landed on his head again. "It'll be a nice change."

"From stern three-year-olds?" Sam let out a chuckle.

"You have no idea." She suddenly had a stern/terrified look.

"Oh."

/M\

"So they help me?" Taylor stared at the floor.

"Yup," Mirima stretched her small arms lazily. "Little lights." She nodded off.

"This is alot...but it's kinda cool." He looked at his computer. "Should I?" He shook his head. "No, this is something that is my deal. Okay." He lay down on his bed. "This is alot...but I can do it."

 **Thank you guys for reading hopefully I** **can get the next chapter out as soon as posible. XP**

 **Love ya**  
 **See you 'round gemstones**  
 **TheWriter out**


End file.
